Beloved Cherry Blossom
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Sakura comes to a new school likes Itachi the most but Sasuke gets suprised by the fact that she don't show any intrests in him...[SasuSakuIta]
1. Welcome,Work!

Sakura walked into the big gates, a big white building was infront of her.

Sakura looked at her new school.

_"I have heard there are some cool guys?..."_

_**"HUH!? In this place it looks like a castle !"**_

_"And?"  
**"They could just have a prince here!"**_

_"You got a point..."_

_"But lets go already!!"_

Sakura stepped inside the big school there were alot of people and Sakura

begun to think that she should go on a private school instead of being with her

best friend in this school.Suddendly a girl with long blonde hair came running against

Sakura, it was Ino her bestfriend hot as heaven and pretty popular on her school the lucky

guy right now was Shikamaru but he only has eyes for Temari.

"I should go on a private school..." Sakura said while looking around the school

Ino putted her hands on her waist "Sakura stop being a baby!This school is full of hot guys!

you're 17 now not 12! You need a boy someone to hold on to!" Ino said while she dragged Sakura

into the school "Hmm...You should see the boys that i know very well!" Ino keeped on dragging Sakura

until they came to a fountain with about 10 boys in two groups.

"I will introduce you to the older boys first!" Ino said while dragging Sakura around

"Hi,Ino-chan,un!" a blonde guy with a really hot shirt came closer Ino,his hair was much like Ino's

his was just a bit darker and more... manly? "Who is this Ino-chan?" a boy asked who fast came

and kissed her hand Ino blushed and whispered to Sakura "The older guys must do their best

to get a younger girl" Ino smiled and introduced Sakura "This is Haruno Sakura!My bestfriend

she has always been going on private schools!"

The boy with blonde hair fast took Sakura's hand and whispered in her ear "Im Deidara..un"

Sakura got a bit shy but just standed there, "I guess you have introduced yourself?" Ino said

while glaring at the smiling Deidara "This is Uchiha Itachi" Ino pointed on a boy with grey-black

hair and a pair of sunglasses on his head, "...And this is Sasori!"Ino shouted, Sakura looked at a

red-brown haired boy hot as hell and with beautyful eyes.After Ino had introduced the older boys

she was all eyes on the younger ones.

Ino stepped infront of a boy with raven black hair and dark grey eyes, "What do you want?..dont you have

a date with 'the older boys'?" The boy asked while crossing his arms.Ino glared at him while giving away

a really sweet smirk and said "Wanted to introduce my bestfriend to you" the boy looked at Sakura who was

standing on the other side of Ino ,"sure..." the boy said while rolling his eyes.

"Thats Uchiha Sasuke.." Ino said a bit quite , Sakura nodded while noticing Sasuke and Itachi had the same

family name "Do you know Itachi?" Sakura asked carefully, Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl

and nodded lightly "We're brothers,Nothing im proud about.." Sasuke said while glaring at Itachi

flirting with a girl.

"oh..." Sakura said and tryed to smile , Sasuke begun to walk away then he heard Ino say "Ok,Sakura do you think any one is cute??!TELL ME!" Sakura blushed and said sweetly "Calm down i dont know yet..but.."

Ino turned against her and said "but..?" Sakura scratched her arm nervous about to say it "I guess...Itachi..."

Sakura spoke out.Sasuke twitched and thought he would die _"Itachi..."._

Ino shouted of happiness but calmed down fast "Anyway! this is Shikamaru" Ino said while sending an kiss to him, Shikamaru turned away and walked to Temari.Ino's eyes turned red she went to the wall and kicked it

all the boys (except Shikamaru) looked at Ino with scared eyes and said "here we go again..."

Ino walked to Shikamaru and Temari and said "BACK OFF BITCH!" Temari got suprised and said "I-ino im just talking to Shika!" Ino's eyes begun to turn normal and suddendly she said "You better not touch him!"

Ino walked away as the normal sweet girl she was ( at least most of the time...).

Ino gave Sakura an smile and introduced the others "This is Inuzuka Kiba!screw him, and this is

Hyuuga Neji,uhm lets see" Ino looked around in the school and saw her ex "And of course there is

Uzumaki Naruto" (A/N; Dont ask me why i choosed NaruIno I wonder myself)

A yellow haired boy came infront of Sakura and smiled and said "Im Naruto"

Ino glared at Naruto "I have already told her!" Ino begun to smile and said "Sa!Lets go and see the girls"

Ino said highly to a bunch of girls "This is Haruno Sakura!" the girls turned around and a girl with black

long hair and with a blush over her nose said "Hi,S-sakura,welcome to our school"

"Yeah, Hi!" a girl with buns on her head sayed while holding a bunch of papers against her chest.

"Ohh,lets do this fast class is about 20 minutes !" Sakura nodded at Ino who just keeped going

"That girl is Tenten!the one with buns on her head!And then there is Hinata the shy girl!"

RIIIIIIIIINNG!

Ino dragged Sakura and told her it was class time.

Sakura walked into a big room, the teacher introduced him self

"Im Kakashi,You can sit next to... Sasuke"

Ino got mad at Kakashi for not making her sit next to her best friend.

Sakura placed her self next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl while she was working

since he thought he was to hot for doing math...(A/N;...sure...Sasuke; I SO AM!)

Sasuke looked at her pink hair and her red dress.

She totally ignored him even tough she saw he was flirting with her, Sasuke got a bit mad at

her for that and asked "dont you like me" he whispered in her ear, She turned around hitted him in the face

and said "work!" and turned back to the book.

Sasuke took his hand to his face where the pink haired girl slapped him,A girl had never

slapped him, didnt she think he was hot, could she resist him...

Sasuke was shocked he was sitting like that the whole class time suddendly Ino went to grab his shirt.

"What the fuck is with you now?Stupid playboy!" Ino said while Sakura had went on the toilet,

"She slapped me.." He said looking at Ino "ha!See what happens!" Ino laughed so hard while Sasuke got

a bit mad _"No, that girl can't resist me she just need time to get it"_

Sasuke smirked he was sure that Sakura would fall in love with him and nobody else

not even Itachi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! what do you think? I like it but i will now work on a Deisaku to sooooooo im a bit busy

// HyuugaAngels

Sasuke; MUHAHHAHAHA

Me;huh?

Sasuke; I will win her heart

Me; laughing maybe some time in some later chapters laughing so hard

Sasuke; glare

Itachi; me then?

Me; I guess maybe thats more possible the way she treated Sasuke.

Itachi; Foolish little brother laugh

Sasuke; I WILL KILL YOU!

Itachi; No you wont

Sakura; Hello everyone

Itachi Sasuke; trying to kill eachother Oh ... hi sakura

Sakura; Weirdo...'s...

Itachi; Flirting with Sakura everyone is weirdo's except you...

Sakura blushes

ME; WE MUST END THIS!

Sasuke; sure bye

Itachi; Bye fan girls

Sakura; ummm bye


	2. Fuck you right back

Sasuke looked around when he arrived at school,

he saw Ino who was talking 'the one' Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke had figured out that if he hated her she would love

him (A/N; Yeah right laughs hardly).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/at class/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ignored her he flirted with other girls, but the same he got back.

She flirted with Gaara (A/N;Oh yah he is in here to)

and she didnt talk to Sasuke beacuse she was not intrested.

Sasuke felt bad in some way,he wanted her to like him or no..

he wanted her to love him beacuse everyone would love him.

But he had this strange feeling he never had before suddendly he

decided to go straight on words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Next day/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood flirting with Itachi this time wich gave him a reason to say what he was supposed to say.

"Sakura" Sasuke said while looking at her, Sakura turned around and asked lightly "What?"

Sasuke bit his lip but if his plan worked she would think he was stupid and tell him she liked him

"I HATE YOU" he shouted out, Itachi looked at Sasuke like he had said i love you to Itachi.

"I dont care" She said rolling her eyes, Sasuke thought he would cry suddendly he just said

"FUCK YOU!" Itachi got almost angry at Sasuke for that.

Sakura turned around slapped Sasuke and begun to say "Huh? I thought you liked me i guess not"

Sakura laughed and keeped on "I dont like you you know.." Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura suddendly

said "You guess what.. FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK!".

Sakura shouted and said angry "Lets go Itachi!" Sakura walked away angry, Itachi looked at Sasuke " Your

pathetic...i know you love her" Itachi whispered in his ear before he walked after Sakura.

The things he just have said and what she answered slipped through his mind;

_"FUCK YOU"_

_"Huh...Guess what... FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK!"_

Sasuke was lying in his bed while he felt tears running over his face,

he didnt know why he felt lonley he had a bunch of girls who had done everything to be

in his arm."Whats so special with her" Sasuke said high in the air suddendly someone answered him

"Pathetic, lying here crying and you dont get what it is " Itachi smirked standing by Sasuke's door.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi who was standing there "Do you know then? you playboy" Sasuke shouted

Itachi got angry and said "Huh, you just date girls! i, i _ fall inlove, Love, you know what that is right" _

Itachi left the room.

_"Love...?"_Sasuke tought while he looked at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/ Sleep over party at Ino's/XXXXXXXXXX

"He is so fucking irritating!" Sakura shouted while Ino tryed to calm her down.

"Come on,he is new in this" Ino said Sakura turned around and looked at Ino

"in what?" Sakura looked confused , Ino smiled and said "_love..."_.

"What?" Ino smiled and Sakura a bit more and said "He has never been inlove"

"And thats give him the right to say Fuck you to me!" Sakura said angry.

Ino shoke her head but then said "Give him a chance he dosent hate you"

Ino had fell a sleep already but Sakura could'nt stop thinking about Sasuke,

she didnt know why but she felt like Ino was right "_he dosent hate me.."_

Sakura tought while lying on the floor with a pillow.

_"Maybe he loves me?"_

_"Who would not!"_ Inner Sakura shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sasuke - School -/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked through the school suddendly he sat down by the fountain,

suddendly a girl came to him and asked "Sasuke-kun! can we go on a date..?"

Sasuke shoke his head and it suprised him self he felt like he was busy.

Suddendly a pink haired girl came into the big school Sasuke looked after the girl

she was sweet and cute she had a red top and a short skirt, and a pair of boots.

It was Sakura he felt like hanging after her then he saw someone holding her hand

it was a boy, one of the older boys it was... Itachi... and Deidara on the other side.

Sasuke felt like hit Itachi in the face,Suddendly he heard Sakura say "Uhm..Itachi-san i need

to go for a bit" Itachi nodded and smiled at her while he dragged away Deidara who was confused

"Whats happening,un?".

Sakura begun to walk to Sasuke he turned his face to her and asked "What do you want.."

Sakura stopped infront of him and she said "talk." Sasuke nodded and said "what is it?"

Sakura bit her lip and said "I dont hate you." Sasuke looked at the hot pink haired girl infront of him

and said "w-w-what?" the words she just said was swimming in his head.

Sasuke's head;

**Emotion Sasuke;What should we do..**

**Playboy Sasuke; SCREW EMOTIONS! BANG HER! (A/N; If you know what i mean with 'bang her')**

**Crying Sasuke; CRY IN HER ARMS**

**Emotion Sasuke; Too gay...**

**Playboy Sasuke; hm just bang her**

**Love Sasuke;Tell her our feelings**

**Everyone except Love sasuke; NOOOO! TOO RISKY**

**Everyone; Okay we will ask her out**

"Uhm sasuke?" Sakura asked smiling, Sasuke shoke his head "Sorry, uhm... will you go out with me"

Sakura's eyes widened and her head turned spinned around "s-s-s-s-sure,ok" Sakura said without thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sasuke's house/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting by the table drinking a coke,when Itachi came in and asked "Whats with you?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother and said "I have a date... tomorrow..." Itachi just sat down and asked again

"Then who is it?Another _toy_?" Sasuke shoke his head and answered "Haruno..." he couldnt say her name

he didnt know why but it didnt come out , Itachi nodded slowly as he took his brothers coke "soooo tomorrow..." Itachi asked Sasuke just stared in the air " But i warn you, i love her too you know" he said while

drinking the coke.Sasuke looked up at his brother and said "Like you would get her" Sasuke went out of the room and into his own room he lyed down on the bed and falled a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter , REVIEWS thank you ;P

// HyuugaAngels


	3. I think i love you

Sakura fixed her hair putting on a red dress with a black coat,

she wondered if Sasuke should be trying look handsome or just

be in his normal clothes.

Suddendly the door bell rang she pushed up her breasts and took a deep

breath, she opened the door and a very hot but yet some what cute Uchiha was standing

by the door.It was Itachi he looked at her dress while he was saying "How can you be dating my brother?"

Itachi smirked while Sasuke pushed Itachi away and gave Itachi a comment "Go fuck yourself!"

Sasuke shouted at Itachi when Itachi had gone out of the house Sasuke looked at Sakura and

marked his heart was beating really fast he gulped while trying to say "Shall we go then?!"

Sakura nodded and smiled at the blushing Uchiha...

_"I wonder if he really has some feelings in there?" _Sakura tought while looking

at the blushing Uchiha, then Sasuke took all his emotions in one piece and asked

"Sorry for saying that before..at school..." Sasuke said while looking in the table at

the food place. Sakura saw his suffering eyes and asked right out of the air

"Why do you have that painful look?"

_"Dont i just feel like that, do i look painful too?!" _Sasuke asked him self in his mind.

He suddendly looked up at Sakura and said "Beacuse him suffering.." Sakura looked at

his eyes while he looked at hers suddendly Sasuke leaned over and brushed his lips against

hers it wasnt really a kiss but it was an beginning, Sasuke leaned back in the chair and looked in the table.

"One salad and a hamburger!Ready!" the guys in the desk shouted Sasuke didnt want to go get it beacuse he

had his reasons "Are you going to get it?!" Sakura asked while smiling at him "Then i'll get it!" Sakura said

irritated suddendly she felt something grab her coat it was Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/At Sasuke's house/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dont ...i..." Sasuke suddendly decided to face Sakura and looked up , a red skinned Sasuke looked at Sakura while she was looking at him "Why..." Sasuke said then Sakura remembered what Ino said _ "He has never been inlove" _even tough it was weird she was going to tell him "Sasuke,it's normal to feel that heating in your cheeks...gulp when you are with someone you like" Sakura said while smiling at the red skinned boy infront of her he looked at her eyes and said "Why...dont you love me?" Sasuke asked seriously , Sakura watched the boy who now was holding her coat so hard "I want you as a friend but you know i like your brother" Sakura said to Sasuke who suddendly pulled her coat hardly so she begun to fall into his arms when she landed on him he said loudly " I hate my brother, for being liked by you." Sakura got a bit angry and tryed to make herself free but her arms would'nt move suddendly he hugged her and said " I think... i love you..."

-------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cutting off ;D ! This is the third one and i made it really short beacuse my mom telling me to go to bed

so... see ya in the fourth chapter!

// HyuugaAngels


	4. Dont want you pregnant with him

Warning;Some sex my show,dont like dont read..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up early moorning looked at the alarm clock but it wasnt hers,

the alarm clock was not red it was dark blue with kunai in the top of it.

She noticed she was naked and then she understood that she must have

sleeping with Sasuke._"That most mean im actually...in Itachi's house!"_

_"OMG! OMG! JUST GET TO HIS ROOM ALREADY!"_

_"But Sasuke, i cant just dump him here and i cant just storm into his room!"_

_"Just watch ill teach you" _Inner Sakura teased.

Sasuke turned around while he saw a cute girl sitting up in his bed holding a blanket

over her breasts, Sasuke blushed and said "Sakura...", Sakura turned around looking at him

with thoose beautyful jade eyes "w-what is it?" Sakura asked while blushing.

Sasuke gulped and before he could say anything the door opened.

A dark haired boy came in through the door (A/N; Maybe to used of sasuke being alone..)

the boy suddendly stopped and said "Yo sasuke!you..." Itachi stopped talking and watched

Sakura holding a blanket to cover that she was naked.Sakura turned her head down looking at

the floor "you..." Itachi tryed to continued then he said with pleasure "You have a mission in an half hour so you cant kiss her any more" Sasuke glared at his brother and turned to Sakura gave her a light kiss on the chest and said "I must dress myself" Sakura nodded and tryed to smile.

"Pass me my underware,please Sakura" Sasuke said while lying under the blanket,Sakura looked around the room and saw Sasuke's underware by the bed she leaned down to pick them up while Itachi accidently

saw a bit of Sakura's breast Sasuke turned his head to Itachi and said "And you stop staring at her" Sakura's blush got bigger and Sasuke continued "and... you go home after this right?" Sasuke said a bit nervous.

Sakura loved teasing Itachi even tough she liked him so much "Of course i have no reason to stay when you're gone" Sakura said smiling at Sasuke , Itachi feeled like he was alone in a dark room _"But i want you to stay sob! _Inner Itachi screamed while crying. When Sasuke had went Sakura asked Itachi "Can you please leave so i can dress myself?" Itachi smirked at Sakura while saying "I think Sasuke is to tierd to clean his own room"

Sakura gave Itachi a serious look while saying "Get out or i punch you" Itachi just nodded and went out.

Note; This was sunday

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/School (Monday)/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didnt you answer your cell phone yesterday?!Did the date go that wrong?" Ino asked while

looking at Sakura, Sakura shoke her head and smiled "I forgot my phone beacuse..."

Ino gave Sakura a look and said curios "beacuse...!?" Sakura blushed and said "I ... slept with sasuke..."

Ino stared at the strawberry red girl who really looked like a strawberry in her face

and shouted " YOU SLEPT WITH SASU-" before she could say more to the whole school Sakura

covered Ino's mouth and said "SHUT UP!" Sakura looked down in the floor when she had shut up Ino

who was looking at Sakura with a smile and said "What if you get pregnant?" Ino looked at the girl who was now staring at the fountain with wide eyes.

"I-i can't get pregnant..." Sakura repeated over and over again, suddendly Tenten smacked Sakura across the face and said "Just stop reapeating that over and over again!" Tenten shoke her head with a smile.

Sakura smiled back at Tenten and saw Sasuke suddendly she turned around and begun walking to him,

"Sasuke..." She said while Itachi was glaring from the other side of the fountain.

"What?" Sasuke said while looking at the pink haired girl, " I wonder..." Sakura continued and bit her lip and begun again "What if ... i get pregnant after that .. thing yesterday..." Sasuke turned around and standed up walked to Sakura and kissed her lips lightly "I dont know...then you just get pregnant i guess.." Sasuke said while looking at her worried eyes, Itachi suddendly screamed out " Then she is going to do abortion" Sakura turned around and walked to Itachi and took her arms around her "Do you really think i would do tha Itachi!To a baby??Come on!" Sakura shouted at Itachi who was standing just there and biting his lip beacuse he didn't want to cry suddendly Itachi just said "I love you.." Sakura's eyes widened and she sank to the floor.

Sasuke looked after the fast walking man who was pushing away all his fangirls,

"dont go...im sorry" Sakura whispered the only one who could hear her was Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to her and bend down next to Sakura "He cant hear you,but he will go home i know that...i know him..." Sasuke said while trying to get Sakura a bit happy.

"Have he ever done like this before?" Sakura asked and looked up at the raven haired boy who was next to her.

Sasuke shoke his head and said "I will go home and check on him" Sakura nodded and saw the youngest Uchiha walking away,suddendly Ino and Tenten came running "What is it honey!?!" they both said worried

"Itachi...loves me .." Sakura said while she looked up at them "He dosent want me to have that baby if i get one with Sasuke" Sakura said and just looked at the big door "He does?!You're so lucky he have never said it to the ones he likes" Ino said while smiling and Tenten continued "You would be really popular with him as your lover" Sakura standed up and tryed to smile at Tenten and Ino but she was thinking was Sasuke really worth more than Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was this chapter short? or...? anyway please review!

// HyuugaAngels


	5. Singing Competition

After some weeks everyone except Itachi forgot the little 'I love you'

thing.

"Sakura!,Sakura!" Ino shouted wawing at her best friend sitting by the fountain,

Sakura looked up and smiled Ino had a new skirt and the cutest top on her it made

her look very cute.

"Ino" Sakura replied with a calm tone

"No time to be calm Sakura !" Tenten shouted jumping up and down

Sakura looked suprised on Tenten and before she could ask Hinata answered

her confusion

"Yeah, y-you see Sakura-chan at this time we have a sing competition with everyone

that wants on the school" Hinata smiled while Ino fixed her hair in a pony tale

"Oh... that sounds fun" Sakura said smiling at her friends.

Sasuke walked past them and Sakura felt the happiness dissapear,

Her and Sasuke had a fight after the thing Itachi said and they had'nt

talk for about 2 weeks.

-:FlashBack:-

**Sasuke turned to Sakura and asked "Do you love me?"**

**Sakura thought about it and said "I slept with you, and you ask if i love you?"**

**Sakura looked at him with a confused look**

**"I mean...you could love two..." Sasuke said while scratching his head**

**Sakura's confusion turned into anger**

**_"Was he... was he... did he think i love Itachi?" _Sakura thought and suddendly**

**she said "Come on! Dont be a baby! I love you and nobody else!"**

**Sasuke got a bit angry and continued " Are you lying to me?" Sakura's eyes widened**

**her anger become more clear as she yelled out "SASUKE! YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD" Sakura ran away she didnt want to see him anymore he thought she used him...to get near Itachi or something...**

-:End Flashback:-

"Uhm Sakura are you there?" Ino asked waving her hand infront of Sakura,

Sakura shoke her head and smiled at Ino

"Yeah,sorry i spaced.." Sakura said and asked

"Did you want something special?

"Yeah... i was thinking are you going to be in the competition?" Ino said and tilted her head.

Sakura answered "Sure!"

"Come we must sign up for the competition!" Ino and Tenten said pulling away Sakura,

Hinata sweatdropped but followed along.

SASUKE

Sasuke was sitting by the fountain watching the girls pulling Sakura away,

he sighed and closed his eyes.

But while he thought of Sakura his fan club came storming

"Sasuke-kun!!" They all screamed and Sasuke closed his eyes irritated

he didnt use to be irritated at his fan club actually since he was a play boy he loved

teasing them but they all had of course heard of the fight with Sakura.

"Honey-Sasuke dont worry Sakura used you!You have no right to be sad"

They said to him and they were sitting around him.

SAKURA

Sakura had signed up for the competition,she walked

beside the fountain and saw Sasuke's fan club.

_"fuck,this is going to be trouble"_ Sakura thought

"How could you do that to Sasuke?"

"You must be sick!"

"He loved you!"

The fan girls were screaming and Sakura shoke her head and laughed

_"Pathetic.."_ she thought and ignored them.

She walked to Itachi instead the oldest Uchiha and talked sweetly to him.

SASUKE

Sasuke watched Sakura standing by Itachi talking,smiling,flirting

it made him feel sick.

End Of POV'S

Sasuke walked to Itachi and said "We need to talk.."

Sakura looked at Itachi and Sasuke,

Itachi nodded slightly and walked with Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Outside/XXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it little brother?.." Itachi asked looking at Sasuke

"Does she love you..." Sasuke asked looking down at the ground

Itachi stopped and watched Sasuke looking emotionless

at the ground

"Since the fight ...a bit..." Itachi replied emotionless

Sasuke looked at his brother feeling the urge in his head to hit him.

But he couldnt it wasnt his fault that Sakura liked him,

Sasuke nodded to himself and leaved Itachi there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Next day/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck,Fuck i will be late " Sakura screamed out she brushed her hair quickly and

got her boots on then she slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Sakura was for the first time in her life almost late to school,

she had always been precis and perfect.

Sakura entered the class room panting and whined out

"Sorry im late"

Kakashi looked at Sakura, Unfinished in her hair the headband was not on

and her necklace was not on

"Its okay Sakura,uhm.. i see you have some trouble's with Uchiha so you will sit next to Ino now okay?" Kakashi asked friendly.

Sakura nodded and looked over to Ino who was holding her thumbs up and smiling.

"YES! Trouble's with Uchiha you can sit next to Ino ! THATS SO HOW IT GOT TO BE!"

Ino was shouting and was so happy to sit next to her bestfriend,

Tenten and Hinata walked beside her and sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah...tomorrow is the competition at 21.00, are you coming Hinata?" Tenten asked

trying to shut up Ino.

"Oh well.. I ...I dont really know but if im allowed i will come" Hinata said in a little low tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Lunch/XXXXXXXXX

"Teme?" Naruto asked while eating his ramen,

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked to his bestfriend

"You spaced out..,anyway are you going to sing?, I am .."

"I guess i will" Sasuke said leaning back.

_"And i will sing my fave song" _Sasuke thought while he closed his eyes and saw a pic of Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------

Me;hmm...ItaSaku it begins look like now !

Itachi; Maybe that...

Sakura; hhuh? i dont want to be paired up with him he is CRIMINAL FOR THE FUCK SAKE

Itachi; im not in this

Sakura;You cant hide your real self...

Itachi; / Glare/

Sasuke;Stop glaring at my girl...

Deidara; WHERE AM I I HAVENT BEEN IN FOR A WHILE!

Me; you will sing on the competition /laugh/

Deidara; heheh funny sure...

Itachi; yay im going to hear Deidara sing

Sakura; creepy...

Me; okay theese ones will sing; Deidara,Sakura,Sasuke,Itachi,Tenten,Hinata/if she is allowed/,Ino happy now?

Sakura; Itachi singing /laughs/

Itachi;...o.o

Me; Itachi? ITACHI? I-T-A-C-H-I!

Itachi; sorry...i just nevermind.

Me; Bye

// Hyuugaangels


	6. I did my best to love you baby

"Whats the clock?" Ino asked a bit nervous and a bit excited over that they soon

were going to sing.

"The same as 10 seconds ago..." Sakura said sighing

Suddendly a girl with long black hair came running,

she had a light purple top where it stood "Shy But Not Scared"

and a long black skirt.

"Looking good Hinata!" Sakura said giving the thumbs up

Hinata blushed and took her hand behind her back.

"Sooo, who is going to sing first?"

"Lets see i belive it was...Deidara" Sakura said looking at the blond boy standing next

to the stage.

"SHUT UP" Tsunade screamed to the school she was standing on the stage and

said "Fuck you kids...uhm sorry i meant nevermind"

Kakashi took the microphone and said "First Deidara,with Dont Want To Miss A Thing"

Deidara glanced at the public and began to sing;

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

watch you smile while you are sleeping,

while you're far away and dreaming,

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

when every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.

I dont wanna close my eyes,

I dont wanna fall a sleep,

cause' I'd miss you babe,

and I dont wanna miss a thing,

cause' even when I dream of you,

the sweetest dream would never do,

I'd still miss you babe,

and i dont wanna miss a thing.

Lying close to you,

feeling your heart beating,

and im wondering what you're dreaming,

wondering if its me your seeing,

and then I kiss your eyes,

and thank God that were togheter,

just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,

forever and ever,

And I don't wanna miss one smile,

I don't wanna miss one kiss,

I just wanna be with you,

Right here with you, just like this,

Well I just wanna hold you close,

And feel your heart so close to mine,

And just stay here in this moment,

For all the rest of time Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah

(Chorus repeated 2 times)

Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing.

/End of song/

Sakura looked at Deidara while he walked down stage

"You were amazing.." Sakura said smiling at the now blushing Deidara

"Thanks,un.."

"What will you sing,un?" Deidara asked but she shoke her head

"Not telling you,you will see" Sakura said smiling and Deidara just laughed

and walked away.

"Next up ... GIVE ME THE FUCKING MICROPHONE KAKASHI!" Tsunade yelled

Kakashi gave it to Tsunade so she would be happy.

"Next up ...Haruno Sakura with I did My Best"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and then at Itachi, she would sing for them both... but most for Sasuke

she took the microphone and began;

oh, I tried to change my mind a hundred times

to be able to look into your eyes

to say that I love you untill the end of time

that I will be by your side every day

How was I to know

That feelings come and go

/a tear slid down her face looking at Sasuke then at Itachi/

But I did my best to love you

even if I was lost

and I never ment to hurt you

look at all the pain I coused

I had a picture in my mind how love should be

with pink clouds and castles in the sky

as time goes by I start to realize

I can see the sun but I'm standing in the rain

How was I to know

That feelings come and go

But I did my best to love you

even if I was lost

and I never ment to hurt you

look at all the pain I coused

I did my best to love you

even if I was lost

and I never ment to hurt you

look at all the pain I coused

(violin solo)

I did my best to love you

even if I was lost

and I never ment to hurt you

oh, so I did my best to love you

even if I was lost

and I never ment to hurt you

look at all the pain I coused

look at all the pain I coused

/End Of Song/

Sakura went down the stage without a word she felt that the words had hit Sasuke,

beacuse he watched her walking down the stage with a sad look.

"Honey dont cry!" Ino was shouting and Sakura was not able to understand why she wasnt already

deaf.

"This will be alright" Hinata said as Sakura leaned against her shoulder crying.

Sasuke watched but he know it was his time to sing so he went to the stage

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke with Pretty Girl"

Sasuke sighed and decided that this was a bit for Sakura but still it was just a song,

_"The song Sakura had was like she had written it herself to me.." _Sasuke thought before

he began;

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything

pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head

and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head

it's the way that he makes you feel

it's the way that he kisses you

it's the way that he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego

and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men

and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head

and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head

it's the way that he makes you feel

it's the way that he kisses you

it's the way that he makes you fall in love

it's the way that he makes you feel

it's the way that he kisses you

it's the way that he makes you fall in love...love... pretty girl... pretty girl... pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything

pretty soon she'll figure out

you can never get him out of your head

It's the way that he makes you cry,

It's the way that he's in your mind,

It's the way that he makes you fall in love,

It's the way that he makes you feel,

It's the way that he kisses you,

It's the way that he makes you fall in love...love...

/End Of Song/

Sakura watched Sasuke sing and she felt like he was singing about him self,

"Thats pretty...good.." Ino said looking at him.

"Oh my god!Its my turn !" Hinata whined and got the biggest blush and went to the stage

"Whats with her..?" Tenten,Ino and Sakura looked after the shy Hinata.

"Okey , Next up is Hyuuga Hinata with the song Is This Love"

Hinata glanced at Naruto and blushed while he smiled big to her;

whoa whoa yeah,

yeah yeah yeah yeah lalalala

la-i lalalala la-i yeah yeah yeah

anata ga yasashiku

mitsumeru shisen no

saki de wa hosoi kata o shite'ru

kanojo ga yasashiku shiawasesou

na kao de warainagara unazuite'ta

nanika ga ooki na oto o

tatenagara

kuzurete itta you na ki ga shita n'

dakedo miugoki dekizu tada tachitsukushite'ta dake

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai toikake

nante shinai kedo watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite

tada tada tooku ni kanjita no

konna kimochi ittai nante ittara ii?

anata ga tokidoki

miseru kanashii

me no wake o shitte shimatta kara

nanika shite ageru

koto ga dekiru no wa

watashi demo nakute dareka demo nakute

tada hitori dake nante koto mo wakatta no?

itsu kara anata ni konna ni

hikarete ita no nante imagoro kidzuita furi shite

miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n

dakedo tada tada yokei munashikute

konna kimochi o hito wa koi da to yobu no kana?

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai

toikake nante shinai kedo watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga

soko ni wa ite tooku ni kanjite shimatta no?

itsukara anata ni konna ni hikarete ita no nante imagoro kidzuita furi shite miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n dakedo tada tada yokei munashikute

konna kimochi o kitto koi datte iu no ne

whoa whoa yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah lalalala la-i lalalala la-i yeah yeah yeah...

/End Of Song/

Naruto watched Hinata with his big blue eyes and saying

"Teme" Sasuke turned around looking at Naruto then he continued "That is something to fall for..."

Hinata heard what he said and blushed

"Next up is , Uzumaki Naruto,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba,Hyuuga Neji with the song Uptown Girl"

Hinata tilted her head _"thats what he calls me..." _

Naruto winked at Hinata and began singing;

NARUTO:

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

SHIKAMARU:

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

NEJI:(Neji; WHY DO I HAVE TO SING THIS PART ABOUT MY COUSIN ITS FREAKY)

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

KIBA:

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

ALL:

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

NARUTO:

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

SHIKAMARU:

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

NARUTO:

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an uptown girl

KIBA AND NARUTO:

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

don't You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

don't You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

(repeat to fade)

/END OF SONG/

Hinata blushed and looked down the floor

"He sang that for you Hinata!" Tenten screamed

"Next up is Uchiha Itachi with the Song You Spin Me Right Round"

Itachi winked at his fan girls and gave Sakura a smile before he began to sing;

I...Don't wanna know you name

But I...Do want your private number baby

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your lovin' arms

I want some, want some

I set my sights on you (And no one else will do)

And I, I, I, I...got to have my way now baby

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your loving arms

Watch out here I come

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

I...don't wanna be your friend now baby

But I...wanna move it just a little bit closer

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your loving arms

Watch out here I come

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your loving arms

Watch out here I come

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

You spin me right round, baby right round

Like a record, baby right round round round

/End of song/

Itachi walked down the stage smiling at his fans and actually the most of the girls were

at that moment so in loved so you wouldnt want to know.

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha walking down the stage as he continued "Okey, next up is Yamanaka Ino with Mirror, Mirror

Ino sighed and smiled at Sakura and her gang she loaded herself and began to sing;

Mirror, Mirror lie to me.

Show me what I wanna see.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me.

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me.

Why don't I think before I speak? (I speak)

I should have listened to that voice inside me.

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of thing I said last night

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see (to me)

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'.

I let my pride get in the way (the way)

In the heat of the moment I was to blame.

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me.

If only wishes could be dreams,

And all my dreams could come true.

There would be two of us standing here in front of you.

If you could show me that someone that I used to be.

Bring back my baby, my baby to me (my baby to me)

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (Oh, oh)

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me. (my baby back)

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (baby, baby)

You don't have to tell me,

Who's the biggest fool of all. (I'm the biggest fool of all)

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me. (lie to me)

And bring my baby back,(Bring my baby back)

Bring my baby back (Baby back, baby back) to me.

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror, Mirror lie to me (2x)

Mirror, Mirror lie to me

/End Of Song/

Ino glanced over to Shikamaru and sighed _"Temari...take care of him for me.." _she thought sadly,

Shikamaru had already got that the song was for him and he thought Ino would glomp him when she

walked to him,

Ino just smiled to Shikamaru and went to Temari

"Take care of Shika for me... he loves you.." Ino whispered in Temari's ear

Temari's eyes widened and she looked over and Shikamaru.

"Soooo you have given up on Shika?" Tenten asked when Ino came back

"Temari...takes care of him" Ino nodded and smiled

"Tenten are you going to sing?" Sakura asked fast

"NO WAY!I cant sing !" Tenten said while fixing her hair (A/N;Werent you suppose to sing? Tenten;Uhm no i wasnt /smile/)

"Okey, you all have been wonderful but we can just have one winner, one second place and one third place"

Tsunade said while smiling, Kakashi took over and continued

"So the third place goes to...Uchiha Itachi"

_"why does this suprise me ? and Sasuke is going to be number one.." _Kakashi thought

"Second place Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the paper and nodded to himself.

"Then the one who will win this year is...Haruno Sakura" Kakashi said glad that it wasnt

Sasuke to be number one this year two.

"YOU FUCKING DID IT!" Hinata shouted and fast covered her mouth,

"Youre not allowed to sound like that Hinata - sama" a boys voice where heard.

Hinata turned around to meet the face of her cousin Hyuuga Neji,

Hinata narrowed her eyes and said "Youre one to talk _virgin"_

Neji twitched and Tenten laughed, wich made Neji even more angry

since Tenten was his crush "IM NOT VIRGIN!".

"Sure..." Hinata said looking at the girls who where all laughing,

"Then with who?" Hinata asked in a teasy tone,

Neji twitched "Why would i tell you?"

"Nevermind i dont want to here your sick fantasies" Hinata said

walked away with the girl.

Tenten stopped for a minute looking at Neji's red coulored cheeks and then she

smiled and walked after the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Next Day/XXXXXXXXXX

"I something to tell you Itachi" Sakura looked at the ground and smiled

"I know you dont want me to get pregnant with him so i came to tell you,Im not"

Itachi looked up at her and watched her face

"Does Sasuke know?" Itachi asked with his normal emotionless face

"I dont really think he needs to know you can tell him if you want"

Itachi nodded at Sakura and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cutting off!

Itachi;PARTY TIME

Sakura,me,Sasuke; What?

Itachi; Sakura is not pregnant

Sakura;oh that yeah

Sasuke; okey... thats fun for you..

Itachi; Come on your to stupid to be a father

Sasuke;/twitch/

Sakura;/laugh/

Itachi;/kisses Sakur/

Sakura;/Blush/

Sasuke; DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN

Me;uhm.. guys this got really long got to end it...

Itachi; Right

Sakura; Sure!

Sasuke;Fine

Me; Bye!


	7. Rumors

Sakura woke up early even tough it was saturday,

she tried to go back to sleep but it didnt work.

She was thinking about Sasuke and Itachi,

_"Sasuke...Itachi.."_ Sakura sighed and got up out of bed.

She took her jeans on and a T-shirt she went down to the kitchen

and saw her mother who looked pretty suprised

"Are you up honey?" Sakura's mother asked and Sakura nodded

"I could'nt sleep.." Sakura said she was still tired and she had cried herself

to sleep last night.

Sakura took a glass of juice and sat down by the table,

"Sakura, you see me and dad are going on a trip and

we wonder if you could take care of the house for a month?"

Sakura looked at her mother who was watching Sakura's face

"Oh, sure i can.." Sakura said without caring that they were going

"We will fly tonight so i guess you will make dinner and stuff yourself?"

Sakura nodded at her mother and smiled.

**RING. RING.**

"This is Sakura" Sakura answered the phone, her parents had already left.

"Hi girl!" Ino said and laughed

"Oh,Ino what do you want?" Sakura asked a bit confused

"Rumor time!" Ino shouted and Sakura jerked back on her side of the phone.

"What now?" Sakura asked and Ino began

"You see i heard Itachi is going to ask you out !" Sakura shouted after she heard Ino's words

"WHAT?" Sakura almost panted and heard Ino laugh

"It's what i heard!anyway sweetie im coming over tommorow if that's ok?"

Ino asked

"Of course my parent are gone in a month!" Sakura said and Ino let out a whistle

"I CAN ALREADY HEAR THE PARTY!" Ino said and laughed

"Yeah, i was thinking about a beach party at the beach just like 1000 metres from my house?"

Sakura said and Ino shouted

"Ok! Then we plan it tommorow, Bye hun!" Ino said and hung up,Sakura did the same and walked to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Next Day/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Im coming!" Sakura shouted as she fast ate the last pizza slice,

"Hi Ino!" Sakura said when she opened the door.

"Hello, Sakura has Itachi asked you out yet?" Ino asked teasy

"No, he has'nt!" Sakura said and sighed and watched her friend who

entered the house

"Is that cake!" Ino shouted and ran to it

"Yeah i was bored" Sakura said and smiled

"It smells wonderful!" Ino said and took a piece of the cake

"AND IT TATES WONDERFUL TOO!" Ino shouted and Sakura

held her hands to her ears to not get deaf.

"Don't scream so damn much!" Sakura said and laughed

"Sorry, but you're so good at making cakes!" Ino said and laughed

**Cellphone calling**

Sakura ran to her cellphone and picked it up

"Sakura!" She answered and a dark voice replied

"Yo,what are you doing?" Sakura heard who it was,it was Itachi

"Im with Ino planning a party..." Sakura replied and Ino stood beside her

"Ok, am I allowed to come?" Itachi asked with a husky voice

"Stop sounding like that but sure." Sakura said and sounded pretty irritated

"Great.." Itachi said sounding even more sexy and Ino heard him and was almost melting by

Sakura's side.

"I told you to stop sounding so weird!" Sakura said once again and sighed of irritation

_"Aniki,get of the phone and get your fat ass here!" _Sasuke screamed so it heard through

the telephone

"Yeah, get your fat ass to Sasuke now bye!" Sakura said and hung up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Itachi's and Sasuke's House/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fucking little brother I was talking to my next girlfriend.." Itachi mumbled and Sasuke glared at him, and Itachi glared back the flames showed up then Sasuke turned around and sighed

"Sakura is not your girl she is just a poor single girl that is being loved by you" Sasuke said and let a smirk play on his lips.

"Then tell me why I'm going to a party the next weekend?" Itachi asked and Sasuke turned around

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi smirked

"Sakura is having a beach party or something like that" Itachi said and went up to his room.

_"Why hasn't she invited me?...Why? I know where not togheter but were friends...Right?" _

Sasuke asked himself in his thoughts,He still loved the pink haired little angel but still he could'nt tell her that since they were'nt togheter and Itachi had already so much more chance then Sasuke at least it seems so (A/N; This is what Sasuke thinks...so dont except Itachi to have that much of a change).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sakura's House/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you invited everyone now?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded

"I have i just need to call one person" Sakura said and picked up her cellphone.

"Sasuke here.." Sasuke answered

"Hi, Its me Sakura" Sakura said with a cheerful voice

"Oh, what do you want?" Sasuke asked her with a confused tone in his voice

"I wonder, if you wanted to come at my beach party next weekend?" Sakura asked with a cute voice

"Sure..." Sasuke replied longing out the word

"Are you ok,Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a worried voice

"Oh,yeah see ya next weekend then.." Sasuke said and hung up the phone

----------------------------

end of this chapter


	8. Beach party

Warnings; Lemon, and sadness

-----------------------------------

Sakura shot her eyes open and panted the dream was so real,

Sakura woke up Ino they had rested a bit before the beach party

should be.

"Oh, its time!" Ino said and got her bikini on

Sakura did the same and sighed.

"Lets get the beach ready with everything now!" Ino shouted and ran out

Sakura shook her head and laughed she took food and asked Ino to get

the outdoor grill ready, Ino nodded and got everything ready.

15 minutes after they had done everything the guests began come,

Ino greeted them with only her blue bikini on herself.

Itachi entered and Sasuke a bit after,

Itachi and Sasuke watched Ino and Itachi could not resist to ask

"So is Sakura just in bikini too?" Itachi licked his lip imagines Sakura in a very very small bikini.

"Yeah, Stop licking your lips or i get you to eat the plates!" Ino growled,

Sasuke gave a smirk at his big brother and went to the beach.

The smell of meat and water were surronding him,

and his thoughts went to Sakura.

Sasuke saw a pink haired girl who was sitting in the sand by the water,

her hands were playing with the water and she just had a

red/white bikini it made her look hot and when she turned around Sasuke gasped.

_"Sakura!?"_ Sasuke felt a blush he tried to get it off but it didnt help,

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked worried he had spaced out and she sighed

"I'll go then" Sakura said and when she had left Sasuke shook his head,

"Fuck...the time i have a chance to talk to her before my brother is half way undressing her is the time i can't even talk at all.." Sasuke said quiet and kicked a stone over the sand down in the water.

"Sakura, Itachi is perverted.Watch out!" Ino said smiling at Sakura

who did a disgusting face and said

"Ewww, at least Sasuke is unperverted!" Sakura said and Itachi came in

"Thanks alot then" Itachi said and licked his lips when he saw Sakura,

Sakura went to him and slapped him through the face.

"Back off freak!" Sakura said and Itachi felt himself getting angry

"Dont you dare do anything against her !" Ino said standing infront of her friend,

Itachi brushed the dust of himself and went out of the house.

"He is getting... freaky.." Sakura said with a worried tone in her voice,

"You're right.." Ino said and nodded

"I don't get it...Itachi is getting perverted...in some way" Sakura said while she walked

outside to the beach.

"You see... he is usual like that against all the girls..." Ino finally said.

Sakura stopped and watched her best friend,

"So you mean he is treating me like one of his 'toys'?" Sakura asked and Ino

bit her lip and nodded.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes,

"I guess i go back to Sasuke then" Sakura said and began walking again.

Sakura didn't want anyone to notice but a tear slid down her face and Ino noticed it,

"Yo! Sakura!" Itachi shouted and gave her a wink,

Sakura closed her eyes and keeped on walking.

"Hi Sasuke i wondered...if you want to...eat something?" Sakura asked and Ino smiled

"I must go and talk to Temari! Later !" with thoose words Ino ran away to Temari.

"Sasuke can you answer?" Sakura asked and Sasuke watched her

"Why don't you ask my brother.." Sasuke said more as a command then a question

"That emotionless freak can go and take a bath in the cold water and then die!" Sakura

said but the pain she felt while she said it was horrible.

"Sure...I can go eat something with you." Sasuke answered and tryed to smile

"Sakura you asked me if i wanted to eat something WITH you not alone beside of you almost crying.." Sasuke said and Sakura jerked back

"Im so sorry i just can't eat im sorry.." Sakura tried to smile at him as he nodded and Ino came

"Eat.Sakura." Ino said and Sakura jerked back,

"I don't need food right now" Sakura said and Ino dragged her on the side were no one could hear them at least what they thought.

"Sakura!Im not letting you starve yourself beacuse of Itachi's dumbness!"

Ino said and Sakura gave her a glare

"If you say something about Itachi again i ...i hit you..." Sakura said and felt the anger boil

inside of her

"Sakura you're losing your mind! Itachi has had enough of you get it?!" Ino said and looked seriously at her bestfriend.

"No way...he...can't...i don't belive you.." Sakura tried but she couldnt fool herself

she fell into deep sobs on her Ino's shoulder.

Itachi was emotionless what he just heard was something he never thought would come up.

Sakura starving herself for him,Sakura protecting him,Ino telling a girl to give up over a boy,

he loved her and nothing would change that but if he only could admit it and stop treating her like all the other girls.

"So what did they say.." Sasuke asked and Itachi jerked back,

"Nothing at all" Itachi replied and walked away.

Itachi was sitting by the water and let his gaze look over the beach,

It had already gotten a bit dark and he heard a voice

"It's rude to listen to people's conversations..." Itachi turned around to meet

Ino and he felt the anger boil inside him.

"Why do you seem so angry, a girl starving herself almost cutting herself,

if she discoveres the thing with cutting im so going to hate you Itachi.

To be honest Sasuke is better for her." Ino said looking at the water,

"You think so." Itachi said emotionless like he was normally.

"Yeah! And i think i will know beacuse i had you as a boyfriend." Ino said and Itachi jerked back remebering that time,

"That was a long time ago." Itachi replied short.

"I have changed." Itachi said again and saw Ino's glare

"You havent changed! You played around with me ! You throwed me away and treated me like your toys all of sudden! The same you did to Sakura! And i wont her end up like this!"

Ino shouted and showed him her arm,

a scar after a deep cut was showed and Itachi's eyes widened

"when did you..." he began but Ino just sighed

"I did it when you had toyed me for a while, when i heard you talking to this girl calling me

a new toy." Ino said and Itachi remembered that time so well

Sakura was sitting by a stone and she sighed,

_"How could i ever belive that Itachi would like me..im just a toy to him"_

Sakura thought when she heard a voice

"Sitting here all alone?" the voice asked it was deep and emotionless

"Itachi... what do you want? I thought you were done toying.." Sakura said as she

clenched her fists

"I just wanted to look at your arms" Itachi said and watched them,

there were no signs of cutting and he got relieved.

"I have'nt cut myself yet" Sakura suddendly said and then she leaved him there

in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/After the party/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino had left and Sakura was sitting on the couch,

a movie was playing and she felt her gaze go to the knife on the left side of her.

Sakura remembered what Ino had told her.

_"He is your toy! If you keep on like that he is going to fuck you up and you are going to sit here beside me crying!" Ino said and Sakura nodded_

_"Ok" was Sakura's short reply._

Sakura reached for the knife before she could take it a voice stopped her

"Stop."

--------------------------------------

Cutting off ! XD I'm so evil,

or i just dont have time so don't kill me.

Now i have a question

SasuSaku or ItaSaku?

Leave your vote in reviews and if you wont comment i will keep on being evil and let her

walk between Itachi and Sasuke...

anyway im starting a new fan fic later too but ...

if you dont vote i will make her a little confused girl in a big big world...uhm just vote please

Sasuke and Sakura or Itachi and Sakura.

Sasuke; ...

Itachi; a vote..

Sakura; OVER ME THATS RUDE!

Me; But you can't decide on your own.

Sakura; I CAN!

Me,Itachi,Sasuke; Who?

Sakura;uhm..uhm... i dont know... but don't blame me Itachi is hot but he is toying me and Sasuke is careful and sweet but he is...uhm... a little too emo and still i would choose him if Itachi died..

Me,Itachi; -:Sweatdrops:-

Sasuke; WHAT? I'M NOT EMO!

Me; Bye guys don't forget to vote

Sasuke; but...

Itachi; MANGEKOU SHARINGAN ( I can't spell it -:Sweatdrop:- )

Sasuke; EWWW NO WAY SAKURA WOULD NEVER CALL YOU A SEX GOD

Sakura;ewwwwww i can imagines what you show him Itachi

Itachi; (chuckle)

Me; uhm... don't forget to vote ... bye!


	9. Do I love Sasuke or Itachi?

Woot it stands 3 to SasuSaku and 2 to ItaSaku!

ItaSaku fans... VOTE!

Itachi; I can't vote..

Sakura; uhm...that should be wrong..

Me; ...you're stupid

Sasuke; I SHOULD GET TO VOTE, SASUSAKU! ALL THE WAY!

Me; you're stupid as well, i see why you are brothers when it comes to hormones you

get stupid

----------------------------

Sakura turned around and two dark eyes looked at her,

she turned back and ignored the voice she let the knife slip to her cream white skin.

Red blood came out and someone took the knife,

a sigh was heard and the dark figure came clear.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered and Sasuke's sharingan was activated.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke said and was on his way to dry the blood away,

"STOP!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke jerked back

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked confused and she smiled

"Blood,It makes the pain go away you know what it dose'nt even hurt...that much"

Sakura said and the blood dripped down on her dress.

"Sakura...what do you mean? when you bleed it should at least hurt a little.." Sasuke began and Sakura shook her head,

"I have been more hurt..." Sakura mumbled.

"I hate when you do like this to me..." Sasuke whispered to himself,

but Sakura heard him and looked away.

"You don't understand Sasuke, you should'nt care. Itachi should care...he made me do this he made me try anything to feel better..." Sakura whispered to her self and Sasuke

took his lips to her cheek and brushed her cheek gently and Sakura let the tears drip down on his lips.

"I don't think he played you.., Sakura to be a boy and be something you just done once in your whole life. It's hard" Sasuke mumbled into her skin.

"What do you mean...?" Sakura asked and Sasuke tryed to explain

"You see, he has never loved anyone except one so when he was himself he got her and then every girl in school lost their love for him.Not the whole love of course he was still popular but that girl keeped the fan girls away,so he thought he could go back to his playboy self.." Sasuke said and Sakura gasped

"Who was she...?" Sakura asked him and Sasuke got his head up from her cheek

"...i promised to never tell ...you..., but I have heard she was going to tell you any way.."

Sasuke said and Sakura watched his face and he dryed her tears

"Ino..." Sasuke whispered and Sakura's eyes widened

"You mean...Ino...and...Itachi has been in love?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded

"But after he got to his normal self the one he is to every girl in school she hated him and she still does" Sasuke said and Sakura sighed.

"I need to go sweet... but don't do this again please?" Sasuke gave her a hurt look

but she did'nt respond,

"Go...Sasuke...dissapear.." Sakura whispered and Sasuke walked away.

"So..." Ino asked Itachi just stood in a corner and tryed to think of something else

"She...did it.." Sasuke said and sighed.

"I told you to stop her did'nt I?..." Ino began holding her anger in,

"I could'nt i tryed but i was to late...she is alive but she ..feels better by doing that.."

Sasuke said and Ino turned to Itachi her anger was'nt supposed to be hold in like that

so she let it out on the man she hated, on the man who was now taking the head of

her best friend

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MADE HER DO LIKE ME! YOU FUCKING MADE HER HURT! SHE HATES YOU AS MUCH AS I DO! AND IF SHE DOES'NT I'M GOING TO MAKE HER TO!" Ino screamed the tears flowed and Sasuke looked away in a hurt gaze.

"..." Itachi walked away and began walking to the aparment,

Ino ran to him and slapped him trough the face and made him fall on the ground.

"I HOPE YOU LIE THERE AND DIE!" Ino shouted and ran home,

Itachi's face was emotionless.

"You're disgusting... showing no emotion in a moment like this..." Sasuke said and walked inside to the apartment.

_"She cut herself?...but what can I do..." _Itachi thought and he walked into his room.

Sasuke peeked on his brother and saw him pick up a red book and taking a pen,

_"What is that...a dairy?" _Sasuke asked himself in the head.

A couple of minutes later Itachi lied down his bed dropping the book to the floor and

suddendly he walked to the door, he opened the door and Sasuke was fast to get away.

After Itachi left the aparment, Sasuke walked into Itachi's room and picked up the book.

he got to the last written page and readed it.

**Im writing for telling myself what I done wrong,**

**I let her be alone, I let her fuck my brother,**

**I let her slip out of my hands, I let her end up like Ino.**

**I made her cut herself today...**

**I must be sick, for not knowing how to do when you're in love.**

**I just know I'm really, really sad over my pathetic self,**

**I could kill myself, Im weak, I lost the only thing that means anything to me..**

**Ino slapped me today, I know why beacuse she hates me and want everyone to hate me and I really don't care but, Sakura, Sakura that girl i don't want that**

**pink haired beauty to hate me... it's like being hated by god...**

**Im going for a walk... writing it out makes me feel good like...everything is lost from me...**

Sasuke watched the page over and over again until a voice talked to him,

"Enjoying seeing how I hate myself...Sasuke..?" Sasuke turned around and

looked at his brother and Sasuke closed the book.

"I...just ..." Sasuke began but Itachi just pushed his brother away,

"Just get out of my room please..." Itachi said and gave his brother a death glare and

Sasuke went out of the room.

"Anyway, she dose'nt hate you. She is broken she needs someone next to her.." Sasuke said and closed the door,Itachi watched the door and saw a image of her crying all alone

in her room.

Sasuke took his cellphone and sended a message to Sakura;

_Do you hate Itachi Sakura?_

A couple of minutes went and his cell phone beeped (a/n;Or what i should say :/)

_I...don't..._

Sasuke watched the message and sighed

_Do you hate me?_

A couple of minutes went by and his cell phone beeped again

_I don't hate any of you..._

Sasuke watched the screen of his cell phone and decided to sent the question he wanted

to get an answer to the most.

_Do you love anyone of us?_

After an hour Sasuke heard his cell phone again

_I love you both...but i don't know who i love the most..._

The door bell rang and Sakura tripped to the door,

_"22.00 at night? ..who could be out this late..." _Sakura thought.

She opened the door and infront her Itachi was standing,

he was soaking wet and his hair covered his face

he had a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Itachi...what are you doing here..." Sakura began but suddendly

he looked up at her, his Sharingan was activated and Sakura felt herself shiver

"I hate myself.." he whispered and Sakura pulled him inside and closed the door.

She dryed his hair and put his clothes in the washing machine,

and she took him to the guest room.

"And now you will sleep and you can have your clothes tomorrow" Sakura said and left the room.

Itachi closed his eyes thinking of her sweet touch against his skin,

_"Fuck...why don't I know what to do?" _Itachi thought and thought about her sweet

face again.

"Is he here?" Ino asked and clenched her fists

"Yes, and if you dare touch him i promise i will break our friendship!" Sakura shouted

and gave Ino a glare.

"Sure, i won't touch him" Ino said and gave a 'hn'

"Just beacuse he turned you down..." Sakura said precisly so Ino could hear her

"W-what do you mean?" Ino tried and laughed nervously

"I know about you and Itachi, so stop playing stupid!" Sakura said and took the hot

water of the cooker.

When Ino had left Sakura went to her room and went to bed,

she could'nt sleep she wanted to lie next to Itachi and ask him if he was alright.

_"He needs to sleep" _Sakura thought and closed her own eyes,

she remembered the night with Sasuke and it disgusted her a bit.

Sakura walked down stairs and suddendly she bumbed into Itachi,

"Oh, im sorry. Wait i'll get your clothes" with thoose words Sakura ran to the bathroom.

Itachi was dressed and he was sitting by the table

"Do you want anything to eat?" Sakura asked sweetly and he shook his head

and Sakura put the food in the fridge again.

"Are'nt you going to eat?" Itachi asked and she shook her head smiling,

"I don't like eating in the morning..." Sakura replied cold and sighed.

"Sakura...I'm sorry...for everything..." Itachi said and Sakura turned around

"Itachi..." Sakura began but he cut her off

"I wish I just could dissapear and that you would never meet me again"

Itachi continued and Sakura's eyes got watery

"Please get me out of this life" Itachi whispered to himself and suddendly

he felt arms wrapped around himself and a cute whisper

"I won't let you go.." Sakura cried and he felt like making her pain go away

"I need to go..." Itachi said and Sakura got off of him and nodded,

Itachi left the apartment and Sakura collapsed and cried against the wall.

"Sasuke?...Itachi?...No one?...No it must be someone..." Sakura cried to herself

and cried herself until she fell a sleep against the wall.

-------------------------------

Ok.. i was bored and please vote people!

Sakura; It's hard playing someone who is love confused!

Sasuke; hmph...

Itachi; ...

Me; Itachi why did you go to her?

Itachi;...

Me; ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!

Itachi; Beacuse... she's cute...

Sasuke; -:GASP-Faints:-

Me,Sakura,Itachi; Huh?

Ok.. please vote

(Hope they vote for me!,or else -:Sharingan glare:-// Itachi)

A/N; Don't mind Itachi he won't hurt you !


	10. Ino lied

OK, now it's 3 to SasuSaku and 3 to ItaSaku

or something like that..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What if I would just dump them both? or... just flirt with them both? NO NO!"_

Sakura thought not noticing that Ino was trying to talk to her.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Ino shouted and Sakura woke up from her thought scratching her

head,and looked at Ino.

"You scream like a fucking pig!" Sakura shouted at her and Ino blushed

"Sorry but you was like day dreaming..." Ino said and Sakura sighed.

"Don't you think i knew that..." Sakura said and Ino smiled,

"Maybe..." Sakura gave Ino a glare and Ino just smirked.

Itachi took his hand through his hair

_"Fuck.."_ he thought and watched Sasuke walking with

a sader gaze.

_"Has Sakura dumped him?, or is it just the cutting thing?..._

_I talk about it like it was something normally.."_

Itachi watched his brother walking into the class room,

Itachi's gaze stopped and stared at the class room door.

Sakura walked out of the class room and her gaze went to Itachi,

Itachi noticed her but he stayed on the same spot without emotions.

Sakura sighed and a tear falled down her face,

she thought of how Itachi most feel when she couldn't say 'I love you'

to anyone of them.

"Sakura! Where are you going!" Ino shouted and Sakura stopped and turned around

"Oh no where, I just...was on my way home..." Sakura replied and Ino smiled and gave a glare to Itachi.

"You know what! I heard Itachi has gotten over you! So you must be with Sasuke!"

Ino shouted and smirked,

Itachi sighed and walked away.

"Oh, but Ino i don't think i have gotten over him..." Sakura replied holding back the tears

_"He has gotten over me, but why did he come to me... then?" _

Sakura was broken apart and pushed Ino away.

She ran away down the streets,

the tears flowed down her face and suddendly she bumped into Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I need to go...I..." Sakura tried but Sasuke had his both hands on her shoulders

"Tell me why are you running around the streets crying??" Sasuke asked and Sakura

shook her head making the tears flow of her face more.

"I was on my way home and...Ino told me... that Itachi has gotten over me and I...I

think thats good beacuse he can't wait for me just to decide who I love, you or Itachi it's impossible!" Sakura shouted the words and Sasuke looked at her

"He has'nt gotten over you, if you want to know something the first time I saw him cry was when dad told him he was a great boy and that Sasuke never could be like that.

He was crying for me who was just smiling and playing tough,

still the only times he ever cried was amazing for me I never got relly used to see him cry.And now he kinda cries often since you needed to decide who you love,

he is so worried that you're going to choose me and I think i'm almost a bit worried

but i don't really care.Beacuse even who you choose i love you..."

Sakura's gaze went down one the ground

"But Ino said..." Sakura whispered and clenched her fists

"Don't belive in her when it goes to Itachi, she hates him.And want you to do the same.."

Sasuke said and walked away.

_"You...you know i like him Ino...why is it like that..." _

Sakura clenched her fists again and narrowed her eyes.

Sakura heard steps and she stopped,

a tall man with perfect onyx eyes walked past her.

Sakura watched him and blushed

_"Itachi..." _Sakura thought and grabbed his arm,

Itachi stopped and turned around.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked and Sakura looked at him

"No-nothing..." Sakura stuttered and held the cries back.

"Are you sad?" Itachi asked and stroke her hair

"No, or yeah...I don't know..." Sakura replied and Itachi looked at her

"You know...Ino lied..." Itachi said and he looked her in the eyes

"As i hoped..." Sakura said nodding to herself.

"And Sasuke told me!" Sakura said smiling to him and he looked suprised

"Why...would he.." Itachi asked himself out loud

"Maybe he cares about me not being sad..?" Sakura said and Itachi nodded.

Itachi followed her home and Sakura was happy about it,

when she was home she kissed his lips lightly and smiled.  
"Thank you!" she said and walked inside,

Itachi took his hand took his lips still feeling the soft touch of her lips.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch switching through the channels,

he heard the door open and he did'nt care saying hi.

He looked at Itachi who was blushing,

_"Will she ever choose..."_ the same tought slipped them both.

"I HATE MYSELF!" Sakura shouted in cries lying on her bed,

her white covers getting wet by her tears.

"Itachi...Sasuke...Itachi...Sasuke...Itachi...Sasuke...Itachi...Sasuke" Sakura was sitting on her bed hugging her legs and watching the photo of her and Itachi standing next to eachother.

"We were happy, Itachi and I. And we were loving, Sasuke and I...,

But still i can't choose Itachi is my big crush and Sasuke is more like a guarding angel.."

------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry if it's a short chapter but it's stil a tie on the votes and you people don't wont until i get new chapters :/

anyway! Bye!


	11. I love you my love,I love you my brother

Ok, honestly...we have a leading couple...

BUT my Inner self wanted me to wait...

but i hope your happy...

The couple will be...SASUSAKU FOLKS!

( Ps. right now it should look like a tie BUT, i stopped the vote before the last ItaSaku comment came so sorry )

Sasuke was leading with like one vote

Sasuke; Just one???

Itachi; -:Crying:-

Sakura; uhm...does this mean i have to wear that black strip clothing Ino?

Ino; YES!

Sakura; Omg..

Sasuke; WOOT! This day just keeps getting better!

Itachi; Why -sob- does my -sob- life have to -sob- be like -sob-this-sobbing-

Sakura,Ino,Sasuke,Me; -:Sweatdrop:-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shot her eyes open and clenched her fists,

_"Gomenasai, Itachi." _Sakura ran out of her room on her way to the Uchiha mansion.

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

A picture of Itachi flashed true Sakura's mind as she ran while she heard the song from the party.

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

Sakura keeped on running the rain had stopped and the Uchiha mansion was 5 minutes away

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

"I'm sorry, Itachi... i have to move on... i have to ...i have to let you go."

Sakura whispered as she ran

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

A picture of Sasuke and Itachi flashed trough her mind

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

"You hear what they say right, you can never forget someone dear to you.

If i don't let you go i'm not going to survive.." Sakura whispered and keeped on running

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

Sakura was by the Uchiha mansion and she walked pass Itachi's room and

her hair band slowly slipped of her hair down in front of Itachi's door.

_Ooooooohh yeah_

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_"Sakura, you know that you don't need to worry for me, i'll love you always._

_And if you don't choose me i will do the same but i will move on."_

_Itachi said and her tears falled slowly to the ground._

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it should be now or might have been (might have been)_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_"If i just pretend that ... i don't love you that way i will get over you Itachi,_

_that's what i will do ...with sasuke."_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke's door and looked back at Itachi's room,

she liftet her fist and knocked lightly.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

Itachi's eyes were in her mind and she smiled to herself

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye_

_No, no, no, no_

_"Sakura?...even if you choose Sasuke promise you'll be with me and never leave me at least be my sister.." Itachi had told her that night and Sakura had agreed._

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooooooohh_

"Sakura." Sasuke replied when he saw her.

" I ... love you." Sakura whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura...i love...you too.." Sasuke said and Sasuke hugged her back,

not noticing Itachi standing there smiling as he took up her hairband.

"A part of me will always be with you, Nii-san" Sakura said and turned to Itachi as she smiled widely with teary eyes.

"Hai." Itachi said and smiled back at her.

_**At school.**_

"BACK OFF ! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" The fan girls screamed when Sakura walked after Sasuke.

"I think you're wrong...he is mine" Sakura said and kissed him roughly as Sasuke got a blush and the fan girls screamed of jealousy.

"How can you let her do tha! You don't let anyone of your fan girl's do that!" The girls screamed and Sasuke smirked.

"Well, she is my girlfriend." Sasuke said and made the leader girl of his Fan Club faint,

the other girls began to push Sasuke away from Sakura and began to ask Sakura for make-up tips and clothing stores.

_"Hello! She is my girl!" _Sasuke thought angry and then he heard a voice from behind

"Don't worry!" Sasuke turned around and noticed Itachi.

"She will just be a little popular now." Itachi said and Sasuke smiled,

"I guess you're right, and dobe will be happy." Sasuke said and they both laughed

"OMG! GIRL YOU ROCK! UCHIHA SASUKE AND YOU!" Ino shouted and Sakura shook her head

"You're sooooo dumb Ino" She said with a teasy tone in her voice.

( This is the end so what about a ending song???! OF COURSE)

Verse 1

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Chorus

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Verse 2

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to god he hears you and

Chorus

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Verse 3

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Chorus (2)

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Chorus (2)

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

--------------------------------------------The _Beloved _End-----------------------------------------

Ok if you want a sequal then you just need to say it ,

i will hopefully do one if you want it! ;)

BUT then you must say like; I want a sequal with ItaSaku

or ; I want a sequal still with SasuSaku!

I love you all !

- _Yours, HyuugaAngels._


End file.
